A Land of Opposites
by Lammstrellicon
Summary: What happens when you have one talking cat who knows more than he's letting on and one female version of the 10th Doctor who has no memories of anything looking for said Doctor? Well let's just say it's a bit weird then again we have a talking cat.


**A Land of Opposites**

**Disclaimer: Cass and I don't own Doctor Who (I wish I did) Though we own Astew and our Mystery Girl who's name you'll find out soon!  
><strong>

**Chapter One: Strange Beginnings **

How did this strange conundrum start well that is a confusing story to tell you the truth hell I'm not even sure you'd believe me if I told you so I guess I'll just have to find out eh?

-Flashback-

I'm being tossed around in some sort of control room whatever is going on isn't being done very well, wearing a man's brown pinstriped suit about a size too big. The room gives one last jerk and comes to a halt, raising my eyebrow, I wonder what's outside the door as I walk toward it slowly, I stand in front of it and I can't help but smell the door. I notice it smells like wood. I shrug and push the door open as I look around I notice a dark sky and the ground seems to be a strange indigo color. I stare back at the thing I came out of it seems to be a red box of some sort the letters on the top read "Police call box" no way that thing could have held that large control room but I don't really care about that at the moment. Then I wonder how I know these things because I'm not sure I should know them I shake my head and wander away from what I can only assume is my red box as the land around me is desolate.

I end up at the edge of a burgundy forest and before too long I get the strange feeling I'm being watched, I turn to see two glowing purple eyes set at a slight angle to insinuate a feline's glare. Squinting I struggle to make out the face of what seems to be an amused black cat. For some reason it seemed odd when he spoke.

"What's an appetizer like you doing here all alone?" The cat questioned me in a deep alluring voice that sent chills down my spine as if he wasn't as he seemed. The cat watched me intently as if he knew me…

"Cat, do you know who I am?" trying to remain calm as though I were sure of myself not wanting to let the cat know my fear of the situation. The cat lifted his head as if deciding weather to say something or not, then suddenly his eyes widened yet softened he seemed like a stoner.

"Duude you look a lot like . . ." A stoned voice said as he did so he leaned forward as if trying to get better look at me. He stopped as if cut off, then all of sudden his eyes snapped close, tightly he sat up straighter and seemed annoyed with himself about what he said.

"You idiotic simpleton get out of my body! You make me seem like an imbecile." The cat hissed as if scolding himself. I suddenly wondered if perhaps it was two cats. The cat walked over the branch and through the tree it's self he seemed to collect himself as he did so, taking a few steps back I struggled to find the words I was looking for the cat seemed to speak first.

"I used to be slightly more . . . collected. My apologies Miss . . ?" He said trailing off again waiting for my name. Wait what was my name . . . damn.

"I prefer to know who im giving my name to, I find that mysterious talking cats cant be trusted easily…" I could feel my heart rate picking up… it felt as though I had two hearts racing in my chest. I felt so confused, not knowing who I am, being here, in the middle of nowhere with a seemingly confused talking cat. I have to keep myself together.

"Astew. You may have the pleasure of calling me Astew, not many are given that privilege. I shouldn't be telling you so much, but I find your energy amuses me." He said and gave me a grin that worried me.

"It doesn't seem there is anyone else near to call you that… never the less. You shouldn't be telling me so I wont bother telling you my name." I let out a breathe knowing that I had bought myself time to try to remember who I am…This seemed to annoy the cat.

"I'll take you to where the party is. There is more to everything than meets the eye." This seemed to lighten the suspense and he walked around the branch and disappeared. I walked around the tree to find him but he had vanished.

"Come along, we haven't the time for you to dally." I whirled around in search of the voice and found him sitting on a tree stump several yards ahead. Keeping a close eye on him I walked closer. He eyed me questioningly "What in the name of the Face of Boe are you wearing? I am a feline, I don't wear clothes and even I know those don't fit properly."

"It just kind of happened. Why would you care anyway? Pervert!" I pulled my lose suit closer as a sign of concealment.

"You insult me. You won't tell me your name, it's as if you know nothing. You are an infant in my world. I shall give you a name of my own… In time." He seemed to grumble to himself as he began to walk through an animal trail that cut through the woods.

"I hope you know where we are, I want to be able to find my Police Box…thing." I was swiping branches out of my way and swatting at bugs to leave me alone.

"Your what?" he said as he leaped over a fallen tree, he stopped at the landing to watch me struggle over the easy obstacle "Infant."

"My Police Box, the thing I came here in… the big red box." he seemed only slightly confused and quickly dismissed the idea.

He laughed slightly "I found you wandering in my woods. You in your over seized clothing." I had the sneaking suspicion that he was trying to convince me of this, as well as himself…

I decided to agree and give him the playground advantage, before I could say anything Astew stopped and said "Were here. Its about time too." We were standing at a ledge where I had a perfect view of a house and the valley far below. The hut seemed to be surrounded by towering walls, it was concave and largely resembled a bowl.

"How are we going to get all the way down there? Ca… Astew?" he had disappeared again. I was getting tired of this cats game.

"Infant. Here, find me." I heard his voice and spun around to find where it had come from when my foot slipped and I began to slide down the wall. Screaming I reached out to grab something, hoping to find a root in this swamp, the mud was too slick and I couldn't slow down, in a moments notice I heard a screech and the cat flew in my face, it seemed that he had been walking a narrow ledge down the inside of the wall when I ran into him, that didn't matter now, we would soon reach the bottom of our steep slide.

We splashed down a mess of dirty water, Astew jumped out and started hissing at me yelling. Then we heard yelling in a strange language.

"Stupid child, running into people, trying to kill us… well some of us may care about getting filthy…" Astew grumbled while walking away from me, I was sitting there in the mud and an old man showed up screaming at me in another language, I sat there bewildered and silent in quite a mess. I was in a strange place, with an odd cat, a stranger yelling at me in a language I didn't understand…

* * *

><p><strong>Stabby: Well this is my first Doctor Who Fanfic umm we have A girl and we have a cat and we have a crazy hermit thing yeah . . . so what now?<strong>

**Cassalove: Hi I is Cassaleigh, i am working with Stabby for the first time ever! o.o she tried to stab me with a spoon... lol the cat is my idea by the way shhhh..**

**Stabby: Well that's it for now folks have a good day!**


End file.
